Because of the irregularly timed therapeutic effects of drugs as administered via tablets, powders, or injections, controlled time-release has always been a desirable goal. Many methods for accomplishing this have been proposed (Blume; Kydonieus; Rosoff; Roseman et al.). Disadvantages of most of these methods include: (1) Introduction of extraneous non-degradable material; (2) Heterogeneity of drug/material composite. (3) Incompatibility with living tissues. These disadvantages apply to aspirin and related drugs. Although the use of time-tested biodegradable matrices such as polyglycolide (Gilding et al.), the first synthetic absorbable suture material (Schmitt et al.), would appear to be well-suited for such uses, polyglycolide has not been used because " . . . its low solubility in common solvents has made the formulation of composites difficult and its use in drug delivery problematic." (Linhardt; Yoles et al.). However, polylactide and poly(lactide-co-glycolide) which are soluble under certain circumstances have been used to some extent (Fong, Asch et al., Hutchinson et al., Ikada et al., Murakami, Ramstack et al.).
Reported examples of the controlled release relating to aspirin follow. Evaluation of sustained release of acetylsalicylic acid complexed with an ion-exchange resin was made by comparing urinary excretion rates with that of acetylsalicylic acid alone. It was concluded that more critical and quantitative evaluation of resinate drug medication for more effective in vitro tests was needed (Chapman et al., 1959).
Slow dissolution may be provided by coating the aspirin tablet, or crystals from which it is formed, with poly(salicylic anhydride) [H-(OC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CO).sub.n OH where n is 2-6]. Coating can be effected by heating the tablets or crystals for 20 min. at 120.degree. C. or by treating them with a solution of the polymer in a solvent, preferably by dipping the tablets in a 1% solution of polymer in benzene followed by drying and successive dippings, 5 in all. Relative solubility of differently prepared tablets in 0.1 N HCl stirred at 200 rpm at 37.degree. C. was determined (Tanner et al., 1968).
Aspirin or pancreatin may be encapsulated by dispersing them in solutions of polycarbonates, poly(vinyl chloride), cornstarch, polystyrene, cellulose acetate phthalate, poly(acrylic acid), or shellac, in organic solvents, dispersing the dispersions formed in aqueous solutions of inorganic salts, e.g. ammonium sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, or calcium chloride, and removing the organic solvent. Thus, a dispersion of 1 g. of pancreatin in a solution of 2 g. of aspirin in 20 g. of acetone was added to 60 g. of ammonium sulfate in 100 g. of water at 15.degree. C. and heated 2 h at 30.degree. C. to give capsules of 1.5-2 mm. diameter containing 30% enzyme, and soluble in intestinal juice (Kitajima et aL, 1970).
Encapsulation of acetylsalicylic acid in Na CM (carboxymethyl)-cellulose, a maleic anhydride-styrene copolymer, or a methacrylic acid-methyl methacrylate copolymer was accomplished by spraying a dilute solution of the CO.sub.2 H-containing polymer and the oil, etc. into a dilute aqueous aluminum sulfate solution. For example, an emulsion of 5:14 oil and 1% Na--CM-cellulose was sprayed into a 0.1 M aluminum sulfate solution to prepare capsules having an average diameter of 1.2 mm. (Schoen et al., 1970).
Tablets, capsules, and gels were prepared containing granules of acetylsalicylic acid, ethoxyethyl cellulose, and dimethylpolysiloxane, which resulted in sustained release of sspirin. Thus, 1000 g. of powdered acetylsalicylic acid of 0.177 mm. diameter was added to 70 g. of Ethocel 20 (ethoxyethyl cellulose, ethoxy content 12%) in 300 mL in 1:1 toluene-dichloromethane. dimethylpolysiloxane (30 g.) in 90 mL of toluene was added and the solvent evaporated; the formed paste was extruded to give particles of 1 mm. diameter, which were hardened and dried. The granules obtained were filled into gelatin capsules. Tablets were prepared containing the above granules 0.715, starch 0.040, glycerol palmitate stearate 0.030, talcum 0.005, and microcrystalline cellulose 0.010 g. (Casadio et al., 1972).
A slow-release acetylsalicylic acid preparation, maintaining a steady level of 5-6 mg. % of acetylsalicylic acid in the plasma of rabbits throughout 24 hr. after oral administration. Administration at 100 mg./kg. was recommended for further clinical trial. Composition of the specific preparation was not given (Naplatanova et al., 1972).
Particle size and total exchange capacity were examined for 22 cation and anion exchangers used as binders for drugs with sustained-release action. The sustained-release effect was examined with standard preparations containing acetylsalicylic acid by the half-hange method. Release of aspirin was very slow and incomplete even after 6 h. Ion exchangers for preparing sustained-release preparations should be used discriminately (Stivic et al., 1974).
In vitro, EtOH increased the solubility of sustained release tablets of acetylsalicylic acid made with Eudragit retard-1, Methocel 65, or carbopol 934 but inhibited that of preparations made with Precirol (Froemming, 1975).
Intact and subdivided controlled-release tablets of acetylsalicylic acid showed no significant difference in cumulative release in vitro (Bechgaard et al., 1977).
Timed-release aspirin tablets were prepared by coating aspirin particles with cellulose acetate phthalate and a plasticizer in an organic solvent and pressing together layers of this coated aspirin and uncoated aspirin. E. g., 65 kg. of acetylsalicylic acid were treated with 2 gal. of a coating solution containing cellulose acetate phthalate 6, dichloromethane 17, diethyl phthalate 1.2, and acetone 15 kg, the coated aspirin granules dried, and ground to 20 mesh. Tablets containing 6 mg. of the above coated aspirin and 4 mg. of uncoated aspirin mixed with starch were pressed in a conventional 2-layer press. The uncoated layer dissolved readily in simulated gastric juice while the coated layer dissolved little in the simulated gastric juice but completely in simulated intestinal juice (Guy et al., 1977).
Aspirin was treated with dextrins to form aspirin-dextrin inclusion compounds with no side effects. Thus, tablets were prepared containing the powdered inclusions compound 2000, crystalline cellulose 500, and Mg stearate 30 g. The inclusion compounds were sustained-release compared to aspirin alone as reflected by blood aspirin concentrations in rabbits (Fujimoto, 1978).
Sustained-release pharmaceuticals were manufactured by adsorption of drugs onto bead-shaped active charcoal. Thus, 30 g. aspirin was dissolved in EtOH, the solution mixed with 100 g. bead-shaped charcoal to give the adsorbed aspirin (Sakauchi et al., 1979). Sustained-release aspirin tablets were also evaluated by using polyethylene as insoluble matrix and ethyl cellulose binder in different proportions (Khan, 1980).
Microspheres with a core material (drug) encapsulated with a polymer coating were prepared by dissolving the polymer in a solvent in which the drug is insoluble and polymer precipitated by phase separation to encapsulate the core. Temperature of the system was -40 to -100.degree. C. A solution of 1.0 g poly(DL-lactic acid) in 50 mL toluene was cooled to 65.degree. C. and micronized Mellaril pamoate (0.5 g) was dispersed in the solution. Isopropyl alcohol (150 mL) was added dropwise to the solution and the microcapsules settled. The product was washed twice with heptane and dried to give spherical microcapsules with 25-50 m diameter (Fong, 1980).
Plasma salicylate concentrations during multiple-doses of an uncoated and a sustained-release aspirin preparation were compared. Sustained-release aspirin preparations produced plasma salicylate concentrations comparable to those obtained with uncoated aspirin tablets administered more frequently (Karahalios et al., 1981).
Antiinflammatory tablets with retarded action are prepared containing the active ingredient, a regulator for-release of active ingredient, and an erosion promoter in relative proportions according to the equation: CF=CA/(1/CS), where CF=crit. factor; CA=amt. of active ingredient (mg.); CS=amt. of erosion promoter divided by the amt. of release regulator (mg/tablet). Thus, tablets containing 650 mg. of acetylsalicylic acid were prepared from granulated mixtures of acetylsalicylic acid 4375, cellulose acetate phthalate 67.3, and corn starch 225.5 g. Retarded release of aspirin was confirmed by determination in serum. Tablets of ibuprofen and flurbiprofen with retarded action were prepared similarly (Dunn, Lampard, 1981).
Improved tablet formulations consist of effective amounts of active therapeutic agents such as aspirin, a release-controlling agent, and an erosion promoting agent in relative amounts to provide a critically factor of &lt;450. The proportions of release-controlling and erosion-promoting agents are 0.8-1.6 and 1.0-7.5 wt. %/tablet, resp. The tablets show zero order release in vitro and approx. zero order absorption in vivo. When aspirin is the therapeutic agent, the tablets can be administered twice a day for prolonged therapeutic effect and their use is not characterized by extreme gastro irritation. A solution of cellulose acetate phthalate 67.3 g. in EtOH 625, and dichloromethane 175 mL was added with stirring to a dry powdered mix of aspirin 4.38 and corn starch 0.23 kg. in 30 s, and the mixing further continued for 4 min. at higher speed to promote granulation. The wet granular mass was air dried and compressed to produce tablets containing 650 mg. of aspirin with a hardness of 8-10 kp. These tablets show enhanced stability on storage (Dunn, Lampard, 1981).
Plasma salicylate concentrations during multiple-doses of an uncoated and a sustained-release aspirin preparation were compared. Sustained-release aspirin preparations produced plasma salicylate concentrations comparable to those obtained with uncoated aspirin tablets administered more frequently (Karahalios et al., 1981).
In order to compare bioavailability of unchanged acetylsalicylic acid from rapid and slow-release formulations, single-ose concentration profiles of acetylsalicylic acid and salicylic acid were studied in healthy volunteers following intake of two rapid-release (conventional and effervescent tablets) and three slow-release (microencapsulated tablets and in capsules, and enteric-coated tablets) formulations of acetylsalicylic acid, and one slow-release formulation of Na salicylate (Brantmark et al., 1982).
Sustained-release aspirin tablets for treatment of arthritis and menstrual cramps with reduced side effects were prepared comprisingaspirin, hydrogenated vegetable oil and a sugar. Thus, tablets containing aspirin (80 mesh) 650, hydrogenated cottonseed oil 30, lactose 15, hydroxypropyl Me cellulose 4, and talc 3 g. (EtOH and 40 mL dichlormethane were added during formulation). Tablets could be administered once or twice daily (Dunn, 1983).
A sustained-release aspirin providing .gtoreq.8 h of continuous delivery consists of 1.5-15 parts of ethyl cellulose and 1 part of hydroxypropyl cellulose. The coated capsules may be encapsulated for administration or can be packaged in a sealed pouch for mixing with food or beverage. Thus, 700 g of aspirin crystals were coated in an air suspension column with a solution of 29.4 g. of ethyl cellulose and 7.4 g. of hydroxypropyl cellulose in 92 mL of methanol sprayed at 60 mL/min. Inlet air temperature was 60.degree. C. (Charles, 1983).
Programmed-release pharmaceuticals containing acetylsalicylic acid were prepared from poly(methacrylic acid). Thus, a unitary formulation was prepared containing aspirin 330, sucrose 38, corn starch 10, talc 20, povidone 37, poly(methacrylic acid) 5.7, and ethyl phthalate 2 mg. (Chick, 1984).
Programmed-release compositions consist of dihydroergotaniine aspirin and acetylsalicylic acid encapsulated in poly(methacrylic acid) or its ester. Thus, capsules were prepared, each methanesulfonate (immediate release) 1.5, dihydroergotamine aspirin methanesulfonate (programmed-release) 3.5, acetylsalicylic acid 40, sucrose 80, corn starch 22, talc 45, lactose 21.5, povidone 72, poly(methacrylic acid 11, and ethyl phthalate 3 mg. Dosage was 2 capsules/day to be administered one in the morning and one in the evening (Chick, 1984).
1-(Acetylsalicyloyloxy)ethyl methacrylate-methacrylic acid copolymer was prepared and hydrolyzed in dioxane-water at acidic or alkaline pH at 37 or 60.degree. C. The main hydrolysis product was aspirin and the minor hydrolysis product was salicylic acid. The hydrolysis rate increased with increasing mole fraction of methacrylic acid in the copolymer and increasing pH values of the hydrolysis medium. Thus, the copolymer may be used as controlled-release aspirin preparations (Li, F. et al., 1984).
The extent to which a controlled-release acetylsalicylic acid formulation inhibited platelet function was evaluated in single and chronic dosing studies (Roberts et al., 1984).
Effect of succinic, citric, and tartaric acids and polyethylene glycol 1500, 2000, 4000, and 6000 on diffusion rate of aspirin, salicylamide, and phenacetin through a standard cellophane membrane was studied (Habib, 1984).
In vivo dissolution and pharmacokinetics of a sustained-release aspirin formulation labeled with [.sup.99m Tc]diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid was monitored in 5 subjects by use of scintigraphy and analysis of blood and urine samples. Data confirmed sustained release properties of the cellulose acetate phthalate-containing formulation (Wilson, 1984).
Effect of succinic, citric, and tartaric acids and polyethylene glycol 1500, 2000, 4000, and 6000 on diffusion rate of aspirin, salicylamide, and phenacetin through a standard cellophane membrane was studied (Habib, 1984).
Aspirin was microencapsulated by emulsifying ethyl cellulose solution containing aspirin in an immiscible liquid medium (paraffin) followed by coacervation by adding water. The microcapsules were discrete, spherical, and free flowing. Release from the microcapsules was slow and spread over 5 h. (Chowdary et al., 1985).
Aspirin compositions are prepared for a sustained release and lasting antiinflammatory and analgesic effect. Compositions containing aspirin 88% and starch paste 12-30% (wt.) are easily formulated into dosage forms such as tablets and hard gelatin capsules at low cost. Thus, tablets containing 500 mg. aspirin and 6 different amounts of starch paste (60-100 mg.) and the appropriate amount of starch to give a weight of 600 mg./tablet were prepared (Streuff, 1985).
A compressed tablet contains an active drug of a fme particle size, water-soluble hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose (HPMC) with a hydroxypropyl substitution of 7-12 wt. %. MeO substitution of .about.28-30 wt. % and a no. av. mol. wt. of .gtoreq.15,000. The HPMC composition is sufficiently fine so that a tablet formulated from it can delay drug release longer taan a similar composition containing an identical chemical but a coarser HPMC composition. A 780 mg. tablet containing aspirin 82.6, Methocel E-50 (HPMC) 16.5 (ball milled so that 95% HPMC particles pass through a 100 mesh screen), and Mg stearate 0.9% was compacted at 3000 lb in a 0.5 in. concave punch. Aspirin showed delayed release from this tablet up to 9 h. whereas the release was complete in 1 h. from a similar tablet composition prepared using HPMC which was not ball milled and 84% of the particles failed to pass through 100 mesh screen (Anon, 1985).
Effects on ovulation and hormonal profile during rhesus monkey menstrual cycle of a system that continuously delivers a potent agonist of LH-RH-Trp6-LH-RH) encapsulated in poly([DL-lactide-co-glycolide)] were studied (Asch et al., 1985).
The relationship between antiplatelet effects and pharmacokinetics of a slow release formulation of acetylsalicylic acid was investigated (Rehders et al., 1985). A sustained-release aspirin tablet formulation for production in large batches comprises aspirin 85-95, microcrystalline cellulose 1.5-5, cellulose acetate phthalate 1-10, plasticizer 0.754.0, diluent 0.75-5.0, and lubricant 0.5-2.0%. Thus, a formulation for aspirin tablets (650 mg aspirin) contained 89.0, Avicel 1.0 wt. %, acetone 2000 mL, and dichloromedmane 1000 mL (Dunn, 1985).
Polymer-coated porous particles containing aspirin were prepared and the rate of aspirin release was studied. Impregnation of aspirin was carried out by postgraft polymerization where methyl methacrylate or methacrylic acid was treated with porous particles, preirradiated with gamma-rays from .sup.60 Co in the presence of aspirin. Release of aspirin from modified particles was tested with 50% methanol solution and (or) pH 5.2 buffer solution of acetic acid. The amount of aspirin released from capsules increased with time and reached a constant value after 140 h. The amount of aspirin absorbed in porous particles increased with graft polymerization. Diffusion of aspirin through polymer matrix was the rate limiting step (Hosoi et al., 1985).
Sustained-release biodegradable delivery systems based on a polyester such as poly(DL-lactide) and poly()L-lactide-co-glycolide) were developed. Release of the peptide Zoladex was studied both in vitro and in vivo (Hutchinson et al., 1985).
A prolonged-release tablet of aspirin was prepared by compressing aspirin and agglomerating by massing it with an acetic acid solution of chitosan (Kawashima et al., 1985).
Acetylsalicylic acid and salicylic acid concentrations in plasma were determined by HPLC in healthy male Japanese volunteers after single oral administrations of two different aspirin formulations, enteric coated granules (Minimax) and a slow-release tablet (Verin)(650 or 1300 mg.)(Yanaihara et al., 1985).
Sustained-release pharmaceuticals have been prepared by mixing lactic acid polymer or copolymer (mol. wt. 2,000-20,000) with drugs. These formulations were thought especially suitable for drugs unstable to heat. Thus, Llactic acid polymer (mol. wt. 16,000) was kept at 80.degree. C., mixed with 600,000 units urokinase and made into pills. Pills placed in saline slowly released urokinase over a one month period (Ikada et al., 1985).
Total mean aspirin recovery from urine of humans ingesting three slow-release aspirin formulations, Verin 650 mg., Zorpin 800 mg., or Measurin 650 mg., was sinllar to that in humans ingesting regular aspirin preparations; no differences were found among the products (Lobeck et al., 1986).
Therapeutic aspirin plasma levels were obtained from sustained-release aspirin tablets in 2 h. The aspirin plasma level was maintained at &gt;30 mg/mL for .ltoreq.10 h with the tablets (Tu, 1986).
Cellulose (microcryst.) was used as a carrier to prepare controlled-release pharmaceuticals. Acetylsalicylic acid was used as the model drug. Lyophilization produced a drug form with delayed-release properties (Struszczyl et al., 1986).
Solid pharmaceuticals were prepared by mixing fmely divided particles or granules containing a drug, excipients, amorphous coating polymers, and plasticizers and compressing them into tablets. Thus, a water dispersible formulation of Aquateric 85 g., glyceryl stearate 15 g. and Mg stearate 0.1 g (as a lubricant) was mixed and used to encapsulate aspirin tablets (350 mg). The tablet was heated at 80-90.degree. C. for 15-20 min. to allow the polymer molecules to fuse together to form a continuous film (Molloy et al., 1991).
Membranes with 0.768 mg. of aspirin per cm. may be used for applications as dialysis membranes with enhanced blood compatibility and improved solute permeability (Sharma et al., 1992).
Tabletting characteristics of the excipient Ludipress (a mixture of lactose monohydrate with Kolidons 30 and CL) were investigated for directly compressed acetylsalicylic acid and phenobarbital tablets. Only low compressive forces were required although addition of a lubricant was necessary. Binding properties of acetylsalicylic acid were superior to those of microcrystalline cellulose. Drug release profiles from such formulations were sigmoid in shape and best interpreted by 1st order kinetics (Plaizier-Vercammen et al., 1992).
Matrix tablets containing acetylsalicylic acid capable of maintaining a blood platelet aggregation inhibitory effect for 8 h. were prepared by wet granulation. Substituted celluloses were used as excipients. The best dissolution profile was obtained when the concentration of the polymers did not exceed 5% (Gaudy et al., 1992).
A physiologically active substance (e. g. insulin-like growth factor) or its aqueous solution is mixed with polylactides (e.g., poly-L-lactic acid) solution and then with a crystallization medium (e.g., EtOH) to form microspheres for sustained-release without initial burst phenomenon (Murakami, 1992).
An improved controlled-release oral dosage form of dipyridamole and aspirin containing optimal dosage of both drugs was developed (Deasy et al., 1993). Complexation of aspirin with 2-hydroxypropyl b-cyclodextrin (HPbCD) increased the solubility and stability of the drug (Choudhury et al., 1993).
Liposomes of dipalmitoylphosphatidylcholine containing acetylsalicylic acid were microencapsulated by Acacia-gelatin using the complex coacervation technique as a potential oral drug delivery system (Dong et al., 1993).
Sustained-release, N-substituted pyrrolidone esters (substituent=ester moiety of a biologically active medicinal carboxylic acid or aminocarboxylic acid) provide a vehicle for dermal penetration and sustained release of the pharmaceutical by hydrolysis. Thus, 2-acetylsalicylic acid was condensed with N-(chloromethyl)-2-pyrrolidone to give an ester (Narayanan et al., 1993).
Ethyl cellulose-walled aspirin microcapsules were compressed into tablets or filled into hard capsules. Drug availabilities from these dosage forms were compared with those of conventional aspirin tablets. Studies in rabbits showed that constant plasma concentration of the drug was sustained for about 8-10 h. and pharmacokinetrics of microencapsulated aspirin can be described by a one compartment open model. Comparison of in vitro drug release and in vivo drug availability showed that there is a strong correlation between dissolution and absorption for the first 6 h. for microencapsulated aspirin from tablets and hard capsules (Nikolayev et al., 1993).
Sustained-release oral dosage forms, e. g. tablets containing alkyl-substituted cellulose derivatives were described. Once the tablets disintegrate in the stomach to disperse the particles, they absorb water and swell, thus their retention in the stomach was enhanced. Hydroxypropylcellulose and aspirin of various proportions were mixed and compressed into 3 mm. diameter cylindrical pellets. Cumulative release of aspirin was monitored in simulated gastric fluid over a period of 7 h. Aspirin release was steady as compared to conventional tablets which released &gt;90% within 0.5 h. (Shell, 1993).
Two polymers (Eudragit RS 100 and ethyl cellulose) were used in design and preparation of aspirin slow-release dosage forms by the Wurster process. Physical properties, dissolution, stability, and animal studies were determined. Microcapsule formulations using ethyl cellulose were more stable than Eudragit RS 100 and showed slow-release characteristics (Wang et al., 1993).
A water-dispersible, particulate film-formning composition for pharmaceuticals comprising cellulose acetate, a pigment, a plasticizer, and a surfactant. Aspirin tablets were coated with a dispersion containing cellulose acetate, TiO.sub.2, dioctyl Na sulfosuccinate, and PEG400. The coated tablets stored for 1 mo. at 80% humidity and 45.degree. C. showed no sign of significant changes as compared with controls containing HPMC which exhibited severe physical instability, odor, and discoloration (Wheatley et al., 1993).
Matrix tablets of acetylsalicylic acid were produced by compression of acetylsalicylic acid coated pellets with acrylic resins (Eudragit RS). The drug release profile of acetylsalicylic acid pellets after compression with different excipients (microcrystalline cellulose, starch, and dextrose monohydrate) was studied (Torrado et al., 1993).
A prototype formulation of a gastric intestinal retention system was successfully developed. A matrix tablet containing sucralfate, Methocel E4M, and the appropriate type of drug powder, granules or pellets was prepared using Carver Press. Three different formulations were evaluated using three different drug entities, namely theophylline sustained release pellets, aspirin granules, and antacid powder. Tablets of these formulations showed remarkable adhesive characteristics onto the glass vessel in acidic medium up to at least 8 h. All three formulations exhibited sustained release in vitro dissolution profiles (Li, et al., 1993).
Release of aspirin from a 75 mg. controlled-release formulation, designed to inhibit maximally thromboxane A.sub.2 production while sparing stimulated prostacyclin biosynthesis, was characterized in healthy subjects. The calculated in vivo release rate of aspirin matched the design goal of approx. 10 mg.sup.31. The C.sub.max of aspirin associated with the controlled-release formulation was lowered 15-fold relative to a solution formulation of the same dose. Bioavailability of aspirin (based on salicylate concentrations) from the controlled release formulation was approx. 90% relative to the solution and drug release was not affected by co-administration of a standard breakfast (Charman et al., 1993).
Cellulose particles, mechanically coated with silica or talc, are adjuvants for direct tabletting of drugs. Powdered cellulose (75.75 g.) was coated with 0.75 g. silica and used for tabletting of acetylsalicylic acid, together with Aerosil 200 and starch, as usual (Rettenmaier, 1993).
A new technique for preparation of crosslinked polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) microspheres containing various drugs has been described. An aqueous solution of PVA containing various concentrations of glutaraldehyde was dispersed as droplets in liquid parafil using a suitable sizing agent. Crosslinking of PVA droplets with glutaraldehyde was induced by an acid catalyst (HCl) which was produced by addition of small quantities of benzoyl chloride into the dispersion medium. Microspheres containing drugs such as aspirin were prepared by carrying out the crosslinking reaction in the presence of such drugs (Tbanoo, 1993).
Polycarbonate microspheres loaded with aspirin were prepared by a solvent evaporation technique. High drug loading (&gt;50%) was achieved by this process (Thanoo, 1993).
Rate and extent of bioavailability of two immediate-release acetylsalicylic acid tablet formulations were tested in 18 healthy young male volunteers after fasted single-dose administration (Blume, 1993).
A process for preparing biodegradable microparticles comprising a biodegradable polymeric binder and a biologically active agent was described. A first phase, comprising active agent and polymer, and a second phase are pumped through a static mixer into a quench liquid to form microparticles containing active agent. Preferably, a blend of at least two substantially non-toxic solvents, free of halogenated hydrocarbons, is used to dissolve or disperse the agent and dissolve the polymer. Thus, 329 g norethindrone was dissolved in 770 g Medisorb 85:15 DL-lactideglycolide copolymer in 2.2 kg ethyl acetate and 2.2 benzyl alcohol at 65-70.degree. C.; then it was filtered and maintained at 65-70.degree. C. The aqueous phase was prepared by dissolving 150 g polyvinyl alcohol in 27.27 kg water and heating at 65-70.degree. C. followed by addition of 810 g benzyl alcohol and 1770 g ethyl acetate. The quench solution was prepared by dissolving 26.25 kg ethyl acetate in 750 L cold water and maintained at 2-4.degree. C. The organic phase was pumped through the static mixer at a flow rate of 909 mL/min, and the aqueous phase at a flow rate of 4500 mL/min into the quench solution. After one h of quench the material was passed through 90 and 25 mm screen and vacuum dried for 36 h to obtain 650 g of 30% norethindrone-loaded microparticles (Ramstack et al, 1995).
The preparation of controlled-release tablets having an internal drug containing phase and an external phase comprises a polyethylene glycol (PEG) polymer which has a weight average molecular weight of 3000-1000 was described. Acetylsalicylic acid crystals 50 kg were loaded into a coating pan and were spray-coated with a suspension containing Eudragit L30D 16.7, acetyl triethylcitrate. 0.5, talc 2.5, and water 12.3 kg at 54-60.degree. C. for 105 min until the coated acetylsalicylic acid are formed. The coated crystals were mixed with an equal weight of PEG (av, mol. wt. 3350) at 50.degree. C. to form a molten blend which was formed into tablets (Chen, 1995). Super et al. (1984) have studied certain acetylsalicylic acid polylactide systems.
Sustained-release preparations for bone implants comprise compressed moldings containing pharmaceuticals and polymers (and optionally artificial bone ingredients) having a coating layer containing artificial bone ingredients. Gentamicin sulfate 20, poly(lactic acid) 40, Ca.sub.3 (PO.sub.4).sub.2 --Ca.sub.4 H(PO.sub.4).sub.3 --CaHPO4 mixture (A) 80 and Na chondroitin sulfate-Na succinate-water mixture (B) 22.9 mg were molded, solidified at 37.degree. C. and humidity 50% for 24 h, sandwiched with a mixture of A and B, and solidified to give moldings which showed good sustained-release property (Ishii et al., 1995).
The present invention provides a significant advance in preparing depot forms of carboxyl-containing compounds. This relates to the surprising discovery of stable complexes formed between ester-rich polymers and such compounds according to the process described herein.